starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark archon
|cost=N/A (2 Dark Templar) |buildtime=20 |produced=Dark Templar |req=2 Dark Templar |hotkey=N/A |groundattack=N/A |airattack=N/A |armor=1 |range=N/A |sight=10 |cooldown=N/A }} s allowing the other units to attack without taking damage.]] The Dark Archon is a Protoss Dark Templar psionic entity. History The first Dark Archons may have been created by Rogue Tribes on Aiur, as they learned psionics from Adun. However, their psionic storms spiralled out of control, as they did not possess the discipline of the Khala. During their long exile, the Dark Templars have faced many challenges. Struggling and adapting their arsenal of skills and converting their biology to suit their harsh environment has ultimately resulted in the Dark Archon.Dark Archon. StarCraft Compendium Protoss Units. Like their High Templar brethren, two Dark Templars sacrifice themselves in a psionic melding giving rise to the Dark Archon. The powers of these avatars of psionic might extend well beyond those of the regular Archon, more than compensating for their lack of any physical attack capability. The burning, crimson figure of the Dark Archon spreads fear across any battlefield. These powerful creatures of living Psionic energy embody the eternal wrath of the Dark Templar. They are so powerful that the Dark Templar have outlawed their creation for a thousand years.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The creation of Dark Archons was allowed after the Protoss who follow the Khala came to Shakuras, the Dark Templar homeworld. Matriarch Raszagal and Zeratul authorized their use due to Aldaris' rebellion, which included Protoss Archons. Game Unit The Dark Archon is a "spellcaster" with no regular attack. It is formed by the merging of two Dark Templar, in a manner similar to the formation of the Archon. It has many shield points and few hit points, but its hit points are greater than those of an Archon. The Dark Archon is ethereal (rather than biological or mechanical), so it is not affected by spells that target only those types of units (Lockdown, Spawn Broodling, etc.). Also, it is one of the few floating units, meaning that it does not trigger Spider Mines. The Dark Archon does not appear in StarCraft II, having been replaced by the Twilight Archon. Abilities Its three primary abilities are psionic in nature Feedback * Starting ability * Energy Cost: 50 Energy * Range: 10 Drains another unit's energy and deals damage to it equal to the amount of energy drained. Maelstrom * Cost: 100 100 * Energy Cost: 100 * Range: 10 * Researched at: Templar Archives Area-of-effect attack which stuns ground biological units for a short period of time. Useful against Zerg who only have biological units. Maelstrom can affect the user's own biological units, such as Zealots, so caution must be advised on casting location. Mind Control * Cost: 200 200 * Energy Cost: 150 * Range: 8 * Researched at: Templar Archives Through a huge effort of will and energy, allows the Dark Archon to dominate the mind of another being. This unit and its powers and knowledge now become the property of the Dark Archon. Mind Control can take control of vehicles and even transports (bringing all passengers under its control as well). However, using Mind Control drains all of the Dark Archon's shields. Upgrades * Ground Armor * Plasma Shields Argus Talisman * Cost: 150 150 * Upgraded at: Templar Archives * Adds 50 to maximum energy. References * StarCraft homepage at Blizzard Entertainment * Battle.net StarCraft Compendium Category:StarCraft Protoss units